Just Moved
by morveea
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis polos dan ceroboh. Hidupnya terasa biasa saja sebelum boy band idolanya menjadi tetangganya selama tiga bulan. Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto EXO Next Door Naruto version
1. The Beginning

**Just Moved**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam terpakir di pinggir jalan. Terlihat empat orang keluar dari mobil tersebut keluar sambil membawa tas dan Suitcase.

Dilain tempat

"Aku bisa melakukannya."ucap seorang gadis berambut bubble gum.

"Itu bukan masalah besar. Barang itu tidak akan sulit untuk dibeli. Sakura, fighting! ''

Ucapnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri sembari masuk kesebuah supermarket.

'Tit tit tit'

Bunyi mesin dikasir supermarket terdengar nyaring. "Tolong cepat."ucap Sakura pada petugas di kasir.

'Bruuk brakk bruuk'

Benda benda di supermarket itu berjatuhan karena ulah seseorang yang mabuk. "Sialan!"ucap pria mabuk itu.

"Dia pasti gila." Entah apa yang membuat Sakura terlihat panik, mungkin karena pria mabuk tadi menjatuhkan barang barang sembari berteriak tidak jelas.

"Tolong cepat."ucap Sakura kembali karena melihat pria mabuk itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Pembalut malam tanpa sayap. Harganya ¥ 644(yen)."

Sakura mengambil uang disakunya, "perlu kutempatkan dalam plastik?" Sakura hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Jika kau beli dua, gratis satu" tawar si petugas kasir

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Itu sedang obral, kenapa tidak beli satu lagi... "

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak! ini hari terakhirku!"ucapnya sambil sedikit berteriak.

Blushh

"Upss.. Oh tidak."pipi Sakura memerah dan segera saja dia keluar dari supermarket tersebut.

~oOOo~

"Hwooo... Wajahku terbakar." ucap Sakura dengan kedua tangan memegang pipinya.

"Aku harap dia diganti. Dia sangat lambat."gerutunya pada kasir tadi.

Karena malam hari dan jalanan yang juga sepi langkah Sakura terdengar nyaring. Tapi tunggu!. Sakura merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Menengok kebelakang dan melihat ada empat orang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Pakaian yang mencurigakan dan serba tertutup itu membuat Sakura panik dan curiga. Bejalan semakin cepat dan cepat "siapa mereka? Kenapa mengikutiku"batin Sakura khawatir.

"Hahh... Kita terjebak di sini untuk tiga bulan, kan?"ucap salah seorang mencurigakan itu. "Benar... Ini akan menyebar besok."jawab temannya.

"Apa?"ucap Sakura entah pada siapa. Untung saja ucapannya itu tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang mencurigakan itu.

"Diam saja. Kau ingin semua orang dengar." sahut temannya. "Haahh.. Kita harus mengurusnya."

"Siapa sih mereka?"ucap inner Sakura.

"Mengapa Matilda begitu berat?" ucap orang mencurigakan itu pada sebuah tas besar yang dijinjing nya.

'Degg'

Langkah Sakura terhenti. "Apa? Ma-Matilda!"entah darimana pikiran itu berasal, Sakura berpikiran bahwa Matilda adalah gadis korban pembunuhan.

Karena orang mencurigakan tadi berkata seperti itu Sakura langsung panik dan berniat untuk berlari namun malang nasibnya. Sebuah kulit pisang terinjak olehnya. Dan...

'Brukk'

Sakura jatuh terlentang dengan gerakan slow-motion.

Pembalutnya terlempar, menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di kaki orang-orang itu. Salah seorang dari mereka mengambilnya, mereka berjalan kearah Sakura yang masih terlentang di aspal jalanan.

"Kumohon jangan kesini... Hhuu mereka akan membunuhku. Ini bukan hari terakhirku menstruasi, tapi juga hari terakhirku dibumi! Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku pura pura mati? Jangan kesini! Jangan kesini! Jangan kesini!"ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Daijoubu? "Ucap salah seorang yang mencurigakan tadi.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Sakura melihat empat orang pria yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Hahh.. Psikopat?"batin Sakura kembali berkata.

Tersentak, Sakura langsung bangkit dan berdiri. "Hahh.. Hahh... Kyaaa.. "Sakura berteriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan plastik pembalut tadi yang masih ada ditangannya. Melupakan pembalutnya yang masih ada ditangan orang tadi, Sakura langsung berlari terbirit-birit kerumahnya.

Masuk kerumahnya, dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Sementara ibu dan adiknya hanya melongo saja melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

"Hosh.. Hoshh.." Sakura langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

'Braak'

"Wuuuu... Hooo hiyaat,"pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang pria dengan trening sebar hijau. Sakura yang kaget tersentak dan langsung duduk. "Kau mau mati ya lee?"teriaknya pada pria tadi.

"Kau belum dengar? Ada yang pindah ke rumah sebelah."bukannya menjawab, pria bernama lee ini malah balik bertanya.

"Pindahan?"

"Benar. Ibu bilang mereka sekelompok pria tampan."ucap Lee. Mendengar kata pria tampan wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Lee, melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Yaak.. Keluar sana dari kamarku!" bukannya menjawab Sakura malah mengusir Lee. Dan bukannya pergi Lee hanya diam saja berdiri sambil memandang curiga pada Sakura.

Sakura yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Lee, mengambil pistol mainan di bawah ranjangnya. Menembakkannya pada Lee.

"Aku bilang keluar!"ucap Sakura sambil terus menembaki Lee. Lee yang kewalahan pun akhirnya memilih keluar dari kamar kakaknya itu.

Melihat Lee yang sudah keluar, Sakura langsung berbaring diranjangnya sembari memeluk pistol mainannya.

"Hahh... Pria-pria tampan?" gumam Sakura, menutup matanya dan langsung membayangkan dirinya yang dikelilingi pria tampan.

"Bangun! Bangun. Sakura!"ibu Sakura membangunkannya.

"Iya-iya bu... Aku bangun."

"Ayo turun untuk sarapan!"

Bukannya turun sesuai perintah ibunya, Sakura malah kembali tiduran dan membayangkan empat orang mencurigakan semalam.

Mengambil handphone nya, Sakura mengetik sesuatu

[Wanita bule dibunuh]

Search

[Tidak ada hasil yang ditemukan]

"Ehh? Tidak ada di internet. "

Men-scroll pencariannya kebawah Sakura menemukan sebuah berita

[LV Jugoo terluka, Tur internasional dibatalkan. Mengapa?]

"Ck ck ck... Ino akan menangis sekarang."

"Sakura!"

"Baik bu... Aku turun."

~oOOo~

Sarapan keluarga Haruno terasa cukup tenang. "Beberapa pria akan pindah ke rumah sebelah."Mebuki, ibu Sakura memulai pembicaraan .

Entah kenapa pipi Sakura kembali memerah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"ucap Mebuki dan Lee bersamaan.

"A-apa? Tidak ada."jawab Sakura

"Jika kau melihat mobil van mereka datang, berikan ini kepada mereka.Jangan lupa." Mebuki menyodorkan sebuah kunci dan surat pada Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak ibu saja?"tanya Sakura

"Aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Lalu dia?" Sakura menggedikan kepalanya pada Lee

"Dia harus belajar.. Anakku tersayang... Ayo cepat makan."ucap Mebuki pada Lee. Mebuki memang sangat menyayangi dan selalu memanjakan Lee. Dan terkadang itu membuat Sakura iri, meskipun umurnya sudah 22 tahun. Sedangkan Lee masih Senior High School.

"Oh ya Sakura, ketika bertemu mereka nanti pakailah pakaian yang rapi. Kesan pertama sangat penting." Ucap Mebuki

"Baiklah"

Di kamarnya, Sakura sedang mencoba coba pakaian yang akan di pakainya. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang di rasanya cocok dan pantas, Sakura berlari kearah jendela dan melihat ada mobil van berwarna hitam didepan rumahnya.

'Ting tong'

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sakura tersenyum dan segera pergi ke bawah.

"Ohayou. Kami disini untuk mengambil kunci."ucap seorang pria

Sakura hanya melongo melihat kedua orang pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"O-ohh ya ini."Sakura memberikan kuncinya pada kedua orang tersebut.

Sakura POV On

Haahh... Apa yang aku harapkan? Aku berusia 22 tahun, orang bilang itulah awal kehidupan. Tapi aku belum punya pacar.

Bukannya aku pilih-pilih, aku sudah punya peluang untuk bertemu pria. Tapi aku punya satu kelemahan besar.

Kelemahanku...

Aku berubah menjadi batu didekat orang yang kusukai. Dan wajahku berubah merah. Pada dasarnya, aku berubah menjadi batu merah.

Bahkan jika aku jatuh cinta dengan pria imut tetanggaku. Aku akan berubah menjadi batu pula.

Jadi tidak ada gunanya berharap. Aku hanya harus hidup seperti ini.

Sakura POV end

Terlihat Sakura sedang menonton televisi sambil mengemil makanan. "Hyaat... Ciaat.. Wataww.. ". Ohhh tidak sekarang Sakura merasa terganggu dengan Lee yang sedang memukul gantungan baju dan berteriak teriak tidak jelas tepat disamping televisi .

"Bisakah kau diam!"sentak Sakura . Namun sentakan itu hanya dihiraukan saja oleh Lee.

Tiba-tiba Lee berhenti. Berjalan kearah jendela Lee melihat tetangganya sedang merapikan barang bawaan mereka.

"Kakak, bukankah kau bilang tetangga kita jelek?"tanya Lee.

"Benar. Jelek sekali."jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Lee melihat tetangga mereka lalu melihat kearah televisi, lalu melihat kearah tetangga barunya dan melihat lagi kearah televisi.

"Kakak, apakah mereka juga jelek?"tanya Lee sambil melihat kearah televisi

"Bercerminlah. Kau akan mengerti maksudnya jelek."

"Itu aneh. Mereka seperti tetangga kita."Lee melihat para pria yang ada di televisi.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, memberi kode pada Lee agar mendekat. Lee pun mendekat dan..

'Bletakk'

Sakura menjitak Lee cukup keras. "Apaka kau buta? Siapa yang kau bandingkan dengan LV ?" tanya Sakura

Ibu Sakura datang dari dapur dan memberikan sekotak kue beras pada Sakura.

"Sakura, berikan ini pada tetangga baru!"

"Baiklah."

Ohh.. Lihatlah itu, apakah sekarang Haruno Sakura sudah tidak punya sopan santun. Dia menyelinap masuk kedalam rumah orang lain tanpa izin...

Ckckck hati hati ketahuan...

"Permisi... Apakah ada orang?Ahh tidak ada siapapun."Sakura pun berjalan perlahan masuk lebih dalam ke rumah itu. Sampai didapur Sakura meletakan kue beras itu dimeja.

"Mereka harus memakannya sebelum dingin."Sakura menundukan badannya mencium aroma kue beras.

"Hmmm... Wanginya enak." perlahan Sakura membuka penutup kain kotak kue beras itu dan membuka tutupnya. Melirik kesana kemari melihat keadaan, Sakura memakan satu kue berasnya.

"Mmm... Ini enak."Sakura memakannya sedikit terburu buru sehingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk.. Uhhuk.."Sakura menepuk - nepuk dadanya, berjalan kearah lemari pendingin. Sakura mengambil sebotol air.

Meminum airnya dengan cepat, tiba-tiba empat orang pria masuk.

"Kau siapa?" tanya salah satu pria tersebut.

Karena airnya disimpan dimulut Sakura hingga pipinya menggembung dan karena kaget akhirnya...

'Byuurr'

Air dimulut Sakura pun menyembur bak air mancur, yang langsung mengenai pria yang tadi bertanya.

To Be Continued

A/N:

Ini cerita EXO Next Door yang aku buat jadi Naruto version:)


	2. Move Away

Just Moved

.

.

.

~enjoy~

\--

Malam sebelum mereka (LV) pindah

Empat orang pria terlihat masuk kedalam sebuah rumah. Mereka masuk dan menyalakan lampu untuk pencahayaan.

Melihat lihat semua sudut ruangan, mereka masuk ke salah satu kamar, "Hmm... Whoaa.. Ini keren. Aku--

\--Hn. Kamarku." Sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

Mereka kembali melihat lihat kamar yang ada dirumah itu. "Whoaa... Ini lebih bagus. Aku--

\--kamar Sasori."dan kembali, sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke kembali memotongnya. Menentukan siapa yang menempati kamar tersebut.

"Kamar yang bagus," sahut Sasori.

Mereka kembali mengelilingi rumah tersebut, masuk kedalam ruang istirahat atau ruang keluarga. "Woww.. Tempat ini sejuk." ucap Naruto

"Sasuke, kau yakin ini rumah kakekmu? Rumah ini terlihat terlalu bagus dan baru."tanya Sai.

"Hn. Ini sudah direnovasi orang tuaku karena sebelumnya rusak." jawab Sasuke.

"Ini perumahan yang tenang, tempat sempurna untuk tinggal sementara waktu,"ujar Sasori.

"Hn."

"Kita punya masalah disini,"ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang menyebalkan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori

"Tidak ada kasur. Bagaimana ini?"

Sasori terkekeh, "kita bisa mendapatkan kasur besok. Tahan saja dulu, Sai."

"Maaf saja aku tak sanggup." Sai berjalan menuju sofa.

"Tinggal tidur saja, bocah tengik." Naruto berkata sembari melempar bola basket yang entah bagaimana didapatnya pada Sai.

Malam dirumah baru -sementara- anggota LV itu terasa sunyi. Naruto dan Sasori tidur di sofa, sementara Sai tidur di futon. Dan Sasuke? Dia terlihat masih terjaga dan masih mengelilingi rumah kakeknya itu.

Keesokan harinya

Sasuke dan Sasori terlihat membawa barang mereka, meletakannya ditempatnya. Berjalan ke tempat Naruto dan Sai tidur, Sasori memukuli mereka dengan bantal, " Oii, tukang tidur. Bangun!"

"Hoaamm..." Naruto dan Sai bangun dan langsung menguap.

Mungkin karena penciumannya yang tajam(?) Naruto langsung terperanjat dan mengendus - ngendus, " Hei... Aku rasa aku mencium sesuatu..."

"Mungkin manajer membawakan kita sesuatu."ujar Sasori. "Aku lapar. Sangat lapar." Sai langsung bangun dan berjalan kearah dapur, disusul yang lainnya.

Mereka berjalan berjajar rapi menuju dapur, namun saat akan masuk kedapur, langkah mereka terhenti.

"Hei. Seseorang memakan kue beras." Naruto berbicara pada temannya bisik - bisik.

Mereka menengokan kepalanya secara sembunyi - sembunyi, melihat siapa orang yang sedang memakan kue beras itu.

Saat orang itu mulai tersedak kue beras, dan berjalan kearah lemari es mereka, Sasuke maju. Diikuti yang lainnya .

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Byuurr

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, perempuan itu malah menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya. Melihat kejadian langka itu, Sasori, Sai, dan Naruto hanya melongo melihatnya. Sakura pun hanya tertegun melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Pfftt... Hahaha... Lihat apa ini? Seorang perempuan melakukan hal ini pada teme . Ohh... Ini sungguh kejadian yang langka," Naruto langsung menertawakan Sasuke.

Blush

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah, 'apa yang terjadi, mengapa LV bisa disini? Dan mengapa aku meludahi mereka? Apa yang aku lakukan?' teriak inner Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mematung dengan temannya yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"A-ano... "

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Oh tidak, Sasuke mulai marah.

"R-rumah s-sebelah... Ibuku menyuruhku untuk membawa..."

"Keluar!"

"E-eh, t-tapi..."

"Kubilang keluar!"bentak Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung lari keluar dengan terbirit-birit. Masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan terburu - buru, dan langsung mencari Lee.

"Hei, k-kau. Tahukah kau siapa yang pindah ke sebelah?" tanya Sakura, sambil mencengkram bahu Lee.

"Ya. Sekumpulan orang-orang jelek." jawab Lee.

Sakura meringis mendengarnya. Melepas cengkramannya, Sakura pergi ke kamarnya.

[ LV ]

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka tidak mungkin LV!" seru Sakura.

"Bintang universal, LV ,tinggal dirumah sebelah? Ishh... Bagaimana ini? Wajahku begitu memerah sampai mau meledak."

"Ah iya! Pig." Sakura menelpon temannya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Pig, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, ada yang harus kulakukan. Memangnya ada apa?"tanya Ino diseberang sana.

"Masalahnya... Tetanggaku... Itu LV."

"Ibumu pasti memperlakukanmu sangat buruk sampai kau menjadi aneh." Ino terkekeh mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Itu benar! Aku bilang beberapa orang pindah ke sebelah. Itu LV." seru Sakura.

Ino tersentak mendengarnya. Menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mematikan teleponnya. Tujuan Ino sekarang adalah rumah Sakura.

"Halo? Kau keterlaluan." Sakura yang kesal teleponnya dimatikan secara sepihak kesal terhadap Ino.

~oOOo~

Malam harinya

Ino baru sampai kerumah Sakura dengan membawa dua teropong. "Ini. Tanda persahabatan sepuluh tahun kita. Ambil!"Ino menyerahkan salah satu teropongnya pada Sakura.

"Hehe... Sebenarnya aku sudah punya."Sakura menunjukan teropong berwarna pink nya pada Ino.

"Lihatlah! Raut wajah mereka sangat tajam. Mereka bisa merobek kertas."ucap Ino

"Bagaimana dengan hidung itu? Juga ukuran wajah yang tidak relistis itu. Mereka pasti dari luar angkasa, kan?"sahut Sakura.

"Proporsi yang sempurnya dan jari-jari yang ramping... Mereka adalah Mahakarya."ujar Ino.

"Mata mereka sangat dalam... Seperti lubang hitam. Hahhh.."ucap Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan dirinya yang meludahi Sasuke.

"Tidakkk! Aku mengacaukan semuanya... Bagaimana ini?" ujar Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

To be Continued

Maaf kalau masih kurang;)


	3. Friendship

**Just Moved**

.

~enjoy~

 **DLDR**

.

.

\--

"Bukan begitu. Kapan kau menyiapkan semua makanan ini?"tanya Sai.

Meja di rumah sementara para anggota LV itu sungguh penuh dengan makanan untuk sarapan.

"Sai jangan meninggalkan sisa makananmu." seru Sasori.

"Hmm. Bawel."

"Hei, apakah kalian pikir gadis itu akan berlari dan memberitahu semua orang? Haruskah kita mengadu pada manager?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan tentang Sakura.

"Jika dia sampai membocorkannya, tempat ini takkan aman lagi." ucap Sasori.

"Benar juga." sahut Naruto.

"Hn. Dia tidak cukup berani untuk membocorkannya. Tidak setelah perbuatannya." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya teme?" tanya Naruto. Semua orang melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Oh ya... Aku baru ingat, manajer kita mengirim seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah kita." ucap Sasori.

"Hn."

"Berapa usianya?" tanya Naruto.

"Enak saja!" seru Sakura.

"Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau sentuh dan telitilah." ucap Mebuki.

Sakura disuruh oleh Mebuki untuk pergi ke kantor tempat kerjanya.

"Maka dari itu... Kenapa aku harus membersihkan rumah mereka dan mencuci baju mereka? Kenapa buu...?" Sakura protes pada ibunya karena dia disuruh untuk membersihkan rumah tetangganya.

"Ini perintah." ucap Mebuki

"Ini perintah yang keterlaluan." sentak Sakura.

"Aku putrimu satu-satunya, tapi Ibu ingin aku menjadi pembantu?!"

"Ini tidak gratis tau! Kau akan mendapat upah"

"Ibuuu!"

"Apa kau tahu bayarannya berapa? Standar dunia pun lebih ti..."

Ehhh

"... Di atas standar dunia. Maksudku."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Ibu katakan. Aku takkan melakukannya. Kau tak bisa memaksaku." Sakura tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Lihat kesana!" Mebuki menunjuk sesuatu yang menempel di dinding.

[ _Biaya sewa per kamar ¥52.535(yen)_ ]

Tulisan di dinding itu membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Kau tahu berapa yang bisa kudapatkan jika aku menyewakan kamarmu?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk membiarkan kau hidup dengan gratis." ucap Mebuki. Ohhh Mebuki, kau sungguh sadis pada anak gadismu.

"Kau sungguh jahat Nyonya Haruno." ucap Sakura. Sakura terdiam lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Nyonya Haruno... maksudku, Ibu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar tidak pergi ke rumah itu?" Sakura mencoba bernegosiasi(?) dengan Ibunya.

"Sederhana saja. Cari orang tua baru. Hahahahaha..."

Mebuki berhenti tertawa, lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dilaci mejanya. Menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada Sakura.

"Ini. Tidak ada siapapun disana seharian. Dan juga, jangan bicara pada pria-pria itu. Berpura-puralah seolah mereka tidak terlihat. Ruang paling kanan di lantai dua, kau tidak boleh masuk kedalamnya." ingat Mebuki.

"Aku takkan melakukannya. Arghhh.. Aku takkan masuk kerumah itu. Takkan pernah!"

~oOOo~

Setelah berdebat dengan sengit bersama ibunya, Sakura kembali kerumah, lalu menghubungi Ino untuk datang kerumahnya.

Dikamar Sakura, Ino datang membawa berbagai macam accesories milik LV sampai-sampai ranjang Sakura penuh oleh accesories LV.

"Kenapa kau membawa semua ini?" tanya Sakura

"Ini agar kau punya kesempatan membersihkan barang-barang LV menggunakan accesories LV.

Bisakah kau bayangkan? Mencuci baju LV menggunakan sarung tangan karet bergambar LV? Ini adalah kesempatan yang suci. Kenapa kau ragu? Forehead aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berpikirmu." ujar Ino.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku pernah meludahi salah satu dari mereka." ucap Sakura

"Tapi ini demi mereka. Jika kau menyesal, bekerjalah lebih keras. Bersihkan dan gosok. Singkirkan debu bersalahmu jauh-jauh." Ino berkata sambil memperagakan kegiatan bersih-bersih.

Sai berjalan - jalan disekitar perumahannya. Memakai pakaian serta jaket serba hitam dan sebuah kacamata hitam.

Melihat Lee yang sedang latihan kungfu(?) di belakang rumahnya. Sai berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada Lee dimana tempat kedai kopi.

"Permisi. Boleh tumpang tanya?" Sai menepuk bahu Lee.

"Apa?" tanya Lee ketus. 'Aku tidak percaya seseorang meminta bantuanku' batin Lee berujar.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan sebuah kedai kopi? Aku mencari coffe drips.( drips=menetes)?" tanya Sai.

'Drips? Tetesan? Penetes? Menetes?' batin Lee bertanya-tanya maksud Sai.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau menggiling biji kopi dan kopinya menetes, menetes, menetes." jelas Sai.

"Tidak tahu" Lee menjawab dengan ketus, mencueki Sai dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

"Hahh," Sai menghela nafas panjang. Berbalik dan kembali berjalan kearah rumahnya.

Tingg

Tiba-tiba Lee teringat sesuatu,"Tunggu! Apa tidak apa-apa jika di pekarangan ini?" tanya Lee.

~oOOO~

Lee melambaikan tangan nya pada Sai agar menghampirinya.

"Masuklah." Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah tenda di pekarangan rumah Lee.

Mereka masuk kedalam, dan Lee langsung membuat sebuah kopi dengan cara tradisional. Pertama biji kopi digiling menggunakan sebuah penggiling dari batu, kemudian bubuk kopi di beri air lalu diperas menggunakan sebuah kain. Hasil perasan tersebut bisa langsung diminum.

"Ini cobalah" Lee memberikan sebuah gelas yang telah berisi kopi pada Sai untuk dicoba.

Sai meminumnya dengan perlahan, tersenyum ketika merasakan rasa dari kopi buatan Lee.

"Teman. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Ujar Sai, memegang tangan Lee untuk berjabatan.

[ Perjanjian Persahabatan Disahkan]

 **To be Continued**

 **a/n:**

 **maaf klo pendek, saya masih newbie disini. Arigatou gozaimasu**

 **Nanami Sachii**


	4. Maid?

**Just Moved**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

Sakura masuk ke rumah tetangganya lengkap dengan pakaian pembantu ber-apron kuning dengan wajah Sasori berwarna hitam putih di tengahnya, membawa alat pel ditangan kanannya, dan baskom(?) yang berisi setumpuk piring ditangan kirinya.

Serta rambut yang dikepang dua. Lengkaplah sudah peran pembantumu Sakura hahaha*tawanista

"Wow... Selebriti universal punya rumah yang menakjubkan."ucap Sakura, menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura akan bertanggung jawab demi kebersihan LV. Yosh!!"

~oOOo~

Di kantor Nyonya Haruno

'Tringg tringg'

Telepon dimeja kerja Mebuki berbunyi nyaring menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Halo. Dengan Gumstrat Real Estate disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ha'i, saya sudah mengirim pembantu hari ini."

"Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir. Dia bisa diandalkan."

"Saya sudah sampaikan padanya tentang persyaratan Anda."

"Oh.. Ya, arigatou."

'Klik'

Telepon pun terputus. Setelah percakapannga tadi Mebuki teringat tentang dua orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

 _Flashback_

" _Kami khawatir tentang gosip karena mereka adalah selebriti_." ucap salah seorang pria di depannya.

" _Kau bisa mencarikan seorang nenek-nenek yang tidak pernah menonton TV mungkin?_ " ucap seorang pria disamping pria tadi.

" _Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir,_ " jawab Mebuki

 _End of Flashback_

"Aku yakin Sakura lebih baik daripada orang asing, benar kan?"tanya Mebuki entah pada siapa.

Sakura asik bersenandung sembari memunguti sampah-sampah disetiap ruangan. Saat sedang membersihkan sampah di dapur, Sakura melihat ada empat gelas berjejer di pantry lalu mengambil salah satunya.

Mendekatkan ujung gelas kebibirnya. "Yeaah.. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan LV."

Pindah keruangan selanjutnya Sakura melihat sebuah selimut yang ternyata dipakai oleh Sasori. Mencium aroma yang melekat diselimut tersebut, "Hmm.. Ini pasti, aroma Sasori-kun yang imut itu.. Hmm hahh."

Masuk kesebuah kamar, ketika sedang mengepel lantai,Sakura melihat sebuah topi berwarna hitam milik Naruto. Sakura memakainya lalu mengambil ponsel.

"Ini adalah gayanya LV." Sakura bergaya dengan jari tangan telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Narutoo."

Berjalan keatas sembari mengelap tangga, Sakura melihat sebuah pintu disebelah kanan. Tepat didepan tangga.

"Ruangan paling kanan... Ahh berarti yang ini." Sakura berjalan kearah ruangan tersebut.

Sakura berniat untuk masuk kedalam, namun saat memegang gagang pintu, "Tidak. Aku akan menghormati privasi mereka. LV mungkin punya rahasia yang perlu dijaga juga."

Sakura pergi ke atap untuk menjemur pakaian, namun saat menjemur empat masker berwarna hitam, Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Tidak mungkin. Empat pria itu adalah LV? Lalu bagaimana gadis bule Matilda? Ahh... Ruangan itu." ujar Sakura ketika mengingat malam itu.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar disebuah ruangan. Sakura masuk perlahan dengan mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri.

Melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut di ruangan itu.

"Semua ini apa? Hmm.. Aku mencium aroma profesionalisme disini."

"Whoah.." mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat ruang itu. Tentu saja karena ruangan itu hampir mirip seperti studio musik daripada sebuah kamar. Dindingnya yang berwarna putih, dan sebuah ranjang yang didominasi warna biru tua.

Mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kesebelah kanan ruangan. Dia melihat ada tas gitar bernama 'Matilda'.

"Hei, ternyata Matilda bukan seorang gadis. Itu gitar! Siapa sih yang menamakan gitarnya Matilda--"

"Hah? Beraninya kau menginjakan kaki di rumah suci ini!" _Are? Ada kecoak ternyata... hajar kecoak jahanam itu Sakura!_

 _*authorsaid_?

Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sakura dengan seekor kecoak. Mengambil sebuah buku bersampur biru dengan lambang notasi ditengahnya, Sakura menggunakan buku itu untuk menggeplak(?) kecoak itu.

"Hey kau, jangan mengira aku gadis biasa. Aku tidak takut!"

Sakura terus mengejar kecoak itu tanpa memperdulikan barang-barang yang tidak sengaja disenggol olehnya. Melihat kecoak itu berjalan kearah ujung rangjang, Sakura berinisiatif untuk menangkapnya dengan melompati ranjang.

"Hei!!!"

Bruuk

Cklek

Pintu dikamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Sasuke yang terkejut melihat keadaan kamarnya. Juga seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti putri duyung terdampar di ranjangnya.

"Kau sedang apa dikamarku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura segera beranjak bangun. Merapikan pakaiannya, dan menatap gugup wajah garang Sasuke.

"E-etto.. T-tadi..."

"Keluar sekarang."

Sakura hanya terdiam mematung, tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

"Wanita pembersih pasti sudah datang. Whoah.. Tidak ada setitik debu pun--

"Aku bilang keluar!!"

Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya yang sedang berada dibawah terkejut.

"Keributan apa itu?"

"Hiks... Hiks..." Sakura langsung keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Kegiatan Sakura itu ternyata menarik perhatian Sasori.

Sakura berlari keluar, berhenti diteras rumah lalu memeluk kedua lututnya. Menangis.

Cklek

Suara pintu kembali terbuka oleh seseorang. Menyampirkan sebuah mantel dipundak Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"S-sasori-kun?"

"Hei, ini fotoku. Meskipun bukan yang terbaik." ujar Sasori sembari memberikan apron Sakura yang tertinggal.

Melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam. Sasori kembali berkata, "Kau disini untuk bersih-bersih, kan? Apakah Sasuke salah paham?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ... Tidak seperti itu." jawab Sakura.

Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mengangkat tangannya lalu menangkup salah satu pipi Sakura yang memerah.

"Hei, wajahmu begitu merah. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Maafkan aku."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang melihat kegiatan mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan dari lantai dua.

 ** _To be Continued_**


	5. Flashback

**Just Moved**

 **Warning: Typo(s),OOC, alur kecepetan, ga jelas, dll.**

 **DLDR**

 **~enjoy ~**

 **Sasuke POV**

"Aku bilang keluar!!"

Aku berteriak padanya. Berani sekali dia masuk tanpa izin ke kamarku lalu membuatnya berantakan.

Lihatlah dia terlihat sangat ketakutan hingga langsung beranjak pergi dari kamarku. Apakah aku berlebihan? Kurasa tidak.

Tunggu! Apa itu di mejaku? Sebuah ponsel, ini pasti miliknya. Cih, aku harus mengembalikannya. Merepotkan.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat gadis itu dengan Sasori. Aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya lain kali saja.

Satu tahun yang lalu, semuanya mulai berantakan.

Ketika konser di China satu tahun yang lalu, konser terasa menyenangkan dan berjalan lancar. Namun tidak semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

 _Flashback_

Ketika konser selesai, aku sedang ditempat istirahat.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus." ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke!" ucap Kakashi

"Ya," balasku.

Aku berdiri dari kursi tempat kududuk, mengambil tas. Namun sepertinya tas ku menyenggol sesuatu. Tunggu itu kalungku, kalung pemberian kakek ku.

"Hah? Kemana perginya?" Aku menunduk, mencari di bawah meja atau pun kursi.

Aku menemukannya di bawah kursi, namun liontinnya sepertinya hancur saat aku menggeser kursiku tadi.

Aku mengambil kalung dengan liontinnya yang telah hancur.

"Sasuke." panggil managerku, Shisui.

Aku hanya mendongakkan kepala tanpa menyahut.

"Kakekmu..." Shisui menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...Dia meninggal."

Degg

Kakek meninggalkanku tanpa pamit.

[17 tahun yang lalu]

"Hahaha, Sasu kenapa kau muram hari ini hm?" tanya kakekku, Madara Uchiha

"Apakah pacarmu putus denganmu?" lanjutnya

Aku menggeleng.

"Kakeknya Naruto bilang bahwa dia tidak lagi mengingat Naruto. Naruto bilang, itu karena kakeknya terlalu tua. Kek, apakah kakek harus jadi tua juga?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, tentu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi tua. Aku juga tidak akan pernah mati." jawab kakek

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Apakah kau pernah melihat orang setampan, sekeren, dan selucu seperti aku?"

Aku kembali menggeleng.

"Tepat, dengarkan." kakek melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku punya rahasia, aku punya kalung ajaib. Tadaa."

Kakek mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memberikan kalung itu padaku.

"Apakah ini benar-benar ajaib kek?"

"Tentu saja. Selama kau memiliki kalung ini, kau dapat mengusir nasib buruk. Sini," kakek memasangkan kalung itu dileherku, lalu kakek mencium liontinnya.

"Sasu, kau akan menjadi bintang dunia... Bahkan bintang jagat raya! Hahaha." ucap kakek

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kakek? Jika aku mengambilnya, kakek akan kehilangan keajaibanmu."

"Tentu tidak, aku punya satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?"

"Benar, sang penyihir memberi ku dua sebagai hadiah. Aku akan terus menjaganya, jadi jangan khawatir. Hahaha,"

Bagiku kalung ini bukan sekadar jimat keberuntungan. Sejak hari itu, kemalangan terus menghampiriku.

[ **Lagu baru LV bocor seminggu sebelum rilis** ]

Bahkan saat sedang latihan pun aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan botol minumanku sehingga membuat Kakashi terpeleset dan terluka hingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

 _Flashback end_

Aku datang kesini, untuk menemukan barang berharga yang telah kuhilangkan. Dan juga... Aku ingin sebuah awal yang baru,sebuah kehidupan yang damai. Tapi ini tidak damai sama sekali, dan juga karena gadis berpipi merah itu.

 ** _Sasuke POV end_**

~oOOo~

Drrdd

[ **Rumah** ]

'Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah... '

Sakura melempar ponsel rumahnya. Menghentakan kakinya sembari mengingat dimana terakhir kali dia meninggalkan ponselnya.

"Arghh... Di mana aku meninggalkannya? Hahh, kenapa aku tidak ingat? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?" Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebentar... Pertama aku mengambil selfie, lalu mencuci, mencari Matilda...

... Tidak mungkin, dia tidak boleh memegang ponselku. Sasuke tidak boleh memegangnya."

Sasuke tersenyum sembari melihat foto-foto yang berada digaleri sebuah ponsel.

"Ck, wajahnya merona."

' _Klingnong'_

Notifikasi line masuk dari ponsel itu. Sasuke membuka dan melihat isi line nya.

 ** _Ino_**

Apa yang kau lakukan

Dengan menjadi pembantunya LV?

"Hn?" Sasuke terheran-heran melihat pesan yang masuk dari linenya Sakura.

 ** _Ino_**

Jawab aku. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kau ceritakan?

[Emot muka datar ]

Sasuke menggeleng.

 ** _Sakura_**

Privasi orang lain harus dihormati.

 **Ino**

[Emot marah]

Persetan denganmu. Kau lupa kita meneropong bersama?

Sahabat itu ibarat kentut, kau tidak bisa lolos dari mereka.

Hei, apakah menurutmu LV mengentut juga?

"Ckckck" Sasuke kembali membalasnya

 ** _Sakura_**

Beri tahu pemilik ponsel untuk datang mengambil ponselnya. Sekarang juga!

Tanpa perasaan Sasuke melempar ponsel Sakura keatas meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak boleehhh!!" teriak Sakura

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sakura sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Ino.

Memeluk tangan Ino dan berkata, "Hei teman, kau mau pergi bersamaku mencari ponsel?"

"Ckckck. Meludah, mengintip, dan menggeledah. Pengacau yang sempurna, kan?"ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Ino tersebut.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dipikirkan LV tentangmu?"

"Orang aneh?"

"Bingo!" jawab Ino cepat.

"Aku tidak boleh dilihat bersama gadis sepertimu. Hei teman, jangan menyeretku." lanjut Ino sembari membalas rangkulan Sakura.

"Wanita jalang."

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, suara mobil yang pergi pun terdengar.

"Lihat mereka pergi. Cepatlah pergi kesana."

Diam-diam Sakura masuk kedalam rumah LV dan masuk keruangan Sasuke.

Masuk dengan langkah seperti maling, Sakura mencari keseluruh sudut ruangan untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Seharusnya disini."

"Yesss ketemu!"

 _'Cklek'_

Suara pintu kamar mandi pun terdengat menampilkan Sasuke dengan jubah mandi yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau?"

 ** _To be Continued_**


	6. Sorry

**Just Moved**

.

.

.

 **~enjoy~**

_

 ** _[Dokumentasi Kehidupan Sang Pertapa]_**

 ** _Nama: Nyonya Tua Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _Umur: Tidak diketahui_**

"Nenek, sejak kapan kau tinggal disini?"

"Sudah lama, semenjak saya difitnah... Hey, hey, hey, jangan semakin mendekat!"

"Bisakah kau memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apakah ada kecoak di rumahmu?"

"Kecoak?"

"Begini, ada tiga hal yang harus kau waspadai dalam hidupmu. Teropong, kecoak, dan selebriti universal."

"Selebriti universal? Maksudmu siapa?"

Kamera semakin mendekat, memperbesar pengambilan ekspresi nenek tersebut.

"Berhenti mengambil gambar! Pergi dari sini! Pergi!"

' _Sayangnya, itu adalah akhir dari wawancara kami dengan Nyonya Tua Haruno Sakura.'_

' _Sampai kapan musim dingin baginya berlangsung? Ia si nenek tua yang tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah dari kardus di kolong jembatan. Akankah musim semi datang kepadanya?'_

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" sentak Mebuki.

Dengan termometer yang berada dimulutnya, Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung melihat ibunya.

Mebuki mengambil termometer yang berada dimulut Sakura dan mengecek suhu yang tertera pada benda itu. "Hm, panasmu sudah turun."

"Orang bilang anjing saja tidak pilek saat musim panas." ucap Lee

Saat ini Lee, Sakura, dan Mebuki sedang berada dimeja makan dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Apa aku bodoh? Ini kan bulan Januari, huacihh" ucap Sakura

"Kau gadis bodoh yang membiarkan jendela kamar terbuka sepanjang malam." ucap Mebuki cepat.

"Aku frustasi dan butuh udara segar."

"Frustasi tentang apa?" tanya Mebuki.

Sakura hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

Menghela napas, "tetaplah makan meskipun kau tidak lapar. Kau harus minum obat,"ucap Mebuki.

"Bahkan anjing pun harus merasakan kedamaian saat mereka makan. Biarkan saja dia bu," kata Lee.

"Hah.. Pergi ke kamarmu, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

Meletakan sumpit yang ada ditangannya, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya, tidak lupa dengan selimut tebal yang masih membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar sakit." ucap Lee

 ** _Tempat LV_**

Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke duduk mengelilingi meja. Sementara Sasori? Entah kenapa sedari tadi ia terus mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu terus saja melihat kearah jendela kamar Sakura.

"Kenapa gadis itu belum kesini?" ucap Sai.

"Mungkin dia ketakutan," sahut Sasori sembari melihat kearah Sasuke.

Naruto datang menghampiri Sasori dan menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan muka Sasori. "Hei, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku bisa membantumu, katakan padaku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasori.

"Ckckck, kau ingin kita mempercayainya?" tanya Sai.

"Lalu Sasuke, kenapa kau terus memandangi rumah itu hm?" lanjut Sai.

"Hn, aku tidak memandanginya." jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ahh, aku mengerti. Ini akibat dari ucapanmu, ' _keluar_! Aku bilang keluar!' Benar?"

"Cih."

"Ah benar," sahut Naruto

"Itu sebabnya dia tidak datang?" tanya Sasori.

"Jika itu mengganggumu, aku akan menelponnya dan bertanya." ucap Naruto, dan seluruh perhatian langsung terfokus padanya.

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya," lanjut Naruto.

"Aku punya," ucap Sai tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang seluruh perhatian terfokus pada Sai.

"Maksudku, aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berteman dengan adiknya. Aku bisa bertanya padanya mengenai hal ini. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Gadis itu sakit parah," ucap Lee.

Saat ini Sai dan Lee berada didalam tenda yang menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan keduanya. Dengan posisi Lee yang membelakangi Sai.

"Apa? Dia benar-benar sakit?" tanya Sai.

"Ya, bung. Dia dalam skala kritis--

Sai menahan napasnya.

\--Masuk angin."

Hahh, Lee kau membuat Sai tegang.

"Hahhh. Bung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa kau selalu berbicara seperti orang tua? Dan kenapa kau tidak melihatku?" Tanya Sai gemas.

"Aku tidak duduk berhadapan dengan teman yang kutemui di luar sekolah. Hati-hati dengan sikapmu." jawab Lee cepat.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati dengan sikapmu. Satu hal lagi, kau telah salah paham. Kakakku menganggapmu sebagai seorang pria yang jelek," ucap Lee.

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang kalian sangat jelek. Dan jika kau punya pikiran kotor tentang kakakku, buanglah jauh-jauh."

~oOOo~

"Sakit masuk anginnya gadis tetangga sungguh parah. Dia sampai bingung dan berpikir bahwa kita jelek. Tetapi menurut pendapatku adik laki-lakinya jauh lebih sakit," ucap Sai. Sasori dan yang lainnya menyimak dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hei, mungkin dia sakit karena Teme," ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn? Jangan menyalahkanku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

Di kamar Sakura

' _deg-deg-deg-deg_ '

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Saat pipinya diusap oleh Sasori, dan degupan jantungnya semakin cepat saat mengingat pertemuan awkwardnya dengan Sasuke.

 _'Kau sungguh tidak tahu siapa aku?' tanya Sasuke_

' _LV? Oh, Sasuke yang bersinar-sinar?'_

' _Ck, sudahlah.'_

"Dia ingin aku bilang apa sih?"

Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Berhenti berdegup kencang! Apa kau tidak lelah?" ucap Sakura pada jantungnya(?).

 ** _Keesokan harinya_**

"Kak ini ada kiriman, "ucap Lee.

"Keluar. Aku lelah."

"Siapa pria celemek? Ini dari pria celemek?"

Sakura langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa?"

Sakura mengambil note yang ada pada cup yang dipegang Lee.

' _Madu dan jeruk sangat Bagus untuk mengobati masuk angin. Minumlah ini ddan cepatlah baikan. Aku berharap kau sehat saat kita bertemu lagi nanti.'_

NB: Katakan padaku namamu saat itu ȏ.̮ȏ

Cowok celemek -Sasori- tetangga sebelah.

Sakura terkikik pelan saat membacanya dan wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"Oi kak, wajahmu terbakar lagi." ucap Lee sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Sakura.

Sakura kembali bangun dengan segar keesokan paginya dan kembali memulai aktivitasnya.

Tapi mungkin hanya Sakura, orang yang memulai aktifitas dengan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memikirkan pekerjaannya sebagai pembantu sementara di rumah LV.

 _'Meludah_ , _mengintip, menggeledah. Pengacau yang sempurna, kan?'_

Sakura jadi teringat dengan perkataan Ino saat itu. "Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berpikir aku orang aneh."

 ** _Rumah LV_**

Sakura kembali memulai rutinitasnya sebagai pembantu sementara di rumah LV. Diawali dengan membersihkan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamarnya. Melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menyender ke pintu.

Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas. Merasa malas dan canggung karena keberadaan Sasuke, Sakura berniat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Namun sebelum Sakura berhasil menggapai gagang pintu, lengan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke.

 _Hei, apakah Uchiha Sasuke baru saja meminta maaf???_

 ** _To be Continued_**


End file.
